The invention relates to a releasable plug connector having a mounting display for connecting lines or conduits carrying liquid and gaseous substances.
With a plug connector of this type, known from EP 0 505 930 B1, the display part consists of two flanges, which are parallel to each other and are molded onto the flag part in a fork-like manner. These flanges can be tangentially introduced into two opposite lateral slots of the housing wall. In the receiving area of the holding element, the flanges have two ears that protrude inwardly. During introduction of the insertion part, the ears are pushed away outwardly by the holding element. Furthermore, towards the fork element, each ear has one locking hook which in the inserted state of the display part is engaged with the end of the lateral slot. As soon as the fork-like flanges are pressed apart by the holding element, the locking hooks also disengage from the longitudinal slots and the display part may be pulled out at the outwardly protruding flag, providing proof of the mounting.
With this display part, it is a disadvantage that the outwardly protruding flag, prior to and after the mounting, consistently has the same position. Only by pulling on the flag can it be determined whether the display part can be released, indicating that the holding element of the insertion part is locked in at the lock edges of the holding part.
It is an object of the invention to construct a display part in such a way that with a correct mounting of the plug connector, an indication of completion takes place automatically without the operator having to carry out any additional step.
In accordance with the present invention, this object is produced by a display portion which consists of flanges which are positioned in the radial plane in a v-shaped manner and that can be pressed together in a resilient manner. These flanges are locked in a pressed-in position of the display part, in a snap button-like manner. Outwardly protruding projections engage the opening of the housing wall. The flanges are connected at the ends protruding from the opening, with a resilient cover plate constructed at its opposite end in an anchorable manner at the housing wall. In a simple process, the display member following its displacement by the holding element of the insertion part, protrudes radially out of the receiving chamber to provide visible proof for a correct mounting to the person carrying out the mounting operation, as well as to subsequent inspectors.
For the purpose of anchoring the display member to the connector housing, a clamp strap is formed at the free end which can be inserted into a correspondingly encircling groove on the housing wall. For this purpose, in accordance with the invention, the cover plate is aligned with respect to the clamp strap in such a way that it protrudes radially with the display part in a nontensioned position in an outward direction and, in the pressed-in position exerts a radially outwardly directed force on the display part.
In order to further support the tripping of the display member, the display member may, in accordance with an additional characteristic of the invention, be supported on both sides of the opening with flanges resting in a resilient manner on the housing wall. A snap button-like locking effect can be affected in a particularly simple manner by the construction of the display part in this manner.